1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic animal feeder apparatuses, and, more particularly, to animal feeder apparatuses which include timers for dispensing animal food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic animal feeder apparatuses are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to animal feeder apparatuses, and the following group of Prior Art U.S. patents are representative of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,080, 6,082,300, 6,758,163, 6,779,487, and 6,681,718. Each of the above-mentioned Prior Art patents discloses an animal feeding device that provides a hopper and means for automatically dispensing animal food from the hopper. Moreover, a wide variety of additional features are disclosed in the above-mentioned group of Prior Art patents.
However, the inventor of the present invention has conceived of a number of desirable features in an animal feeder apparatus, and the present invention provides such desirable features.
For example, it would be desirable if an animal feeder apparatus were provided which includes a food retainer assembly that is located between a food storage hopper and a timer-controlled food distribution assembly.
Also, it would be desirable if an animal feeder apparatus were provided which includes a stand that supports the food storage hopper, the food retainer assembly, and the timer-controlled food distribution assembly.
In addition, it would be desirable if an animal feeder apparatus were provided which includes a top-to-bottom hinge assembly connected between a first side of a top retainer portion of the food retainer assembly and a first side of a bottom retainer portion of the food retainer assembly.
Also, it would be desirable if an animal feeder apparatus were provided which includes a top-to-bottom lock assembly connected between a second side of the top retainer portion of the food retainer assembly and a second side of the bottom retainer portion of the food retainer assembly.
In addition, it would be desirable if an animal feeder apparatus were provided which includes a top flow valve for controlling flow of food through a top food passage channel in the top retainer portion of the food retainer assembly.
Further, it would be desirable if an animal feeder apparatus were provided which includes a funnel portion for retaining food therein prior to release by the timer-controlled food distribution assembly.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use automatic animal feeder apparatuses, the Prior Art described above does not teach or suggest an animal feeder apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) includes a food retainer assembly that is located between a food storage hopper and a timer-controlled food distribution assembly; (2) includes a stand that supports the food storage hopper, the food retainer assembly, and the timer-controlled food distribution assembly; (3) includes a top-to-bottom hinge assembly connected between a first side of a top retainer portion of the food retainer assembly and a first side of a bottom retainer portion of the food retainer assembly; (4) includes a top-to-bottom lock assembly connected between a second side of the top retainer portion of the food retainer assembly and a second side of the bottom retainer portion of the food retainer assembly; (5) includes a top flow valve for controlling flow of food through a top food passage channel in the top retainer portion of the food retainer assembly; and (6) includes a funnel portion for retaining food therein prior to release by the timer-controlled food distribution assembly. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique animal feeder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.